A Christmas Wish
by Ritter Sport
Summary: HarrySerena. He had only one wish. A wish no one could ever grant. Loneliness was eating him up, she was not there any more. She loved the snow, yet there was no snow this Christmas. He loved her, and she loved him. Forever really wasn't enough.


Merry Christmas everybody! As I've promised I'm posting Christmas vignettes. And as promised Here's the Harry/Serena christmas story. Oh, yes. The winner of the one-shot poll is Usagi/Severus. (I hope C-chan is happy...you've mentioned that couple a _lot_-_-; Merry Christmas my friend!) Even though this wasn't even in the choices...you reviewers sure have their ways. Yes, as hard as it is for my part I will be posting a one-shot of this couple. But not for christmas, since I was rather very busy for the week. (*grumbles* going to that freaking PressCon and getting scammed) I'll post a New Year's one shot of the couple. Still am trying to figure out how....I have a Usagi/Charlie and Usagi/Fred one-shot coming along soon! In the coming days these two fics will be posted! As for now, enjoy this one shot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this little idea.

~

_**"A Christmas Wish"**_

_-Elisabeth, the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan_

  
  


22 year old Harry Potter, auror-in-training, trotted down the cold streets of Diagon Alley. It was just a day before Christmas and he still hadn't decided what to get Hermione and Ron. Or rather, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Smiling slightly at the thought, he snaked his way through the busy street. It seemed a lot of other shoppers did their Christmass shopping just at the last minute. The Weasley family was already crossed off his list of things to buy, since he already bought their gifts in advance. For the twins, he bought them a new set of potion tools, seeing that they would be needing those for their booming business. Weasley Wizard Wheazes. For Ginny, he bought her new books for her Medi-witch classes. For Mr. Weasley, he bought him several Muggle books, knowing very well that he would enjoy them. And for Mrs. Weasley, he would give her a new brand of perfume he found. Still not quite sure if she would like it, Harry just hoped she would. As for Percy...

...Harry wasn't quite sure if he would be joining them at Christmas this year. Though he and his family have finally come to certain grounds, the floor under them was still quite _wobbly_. After the defeat of Voldemort and the finaly revelation on how incompetent Fudge was, Percy, well...seemed to have been _utterly embarassed_ of all harsh judgement he did. So, now, Percy would just join Christmas if ever he pleases. Though communication has been still going strong between him and the family, it was quite evident he still was embarassed. In anyway, Harry still had an extra gift at hand, if ever the said Weasley _would_ come and gifts, of course, for those two older Weasley siblings. 

Being caught up in all his musings, Harry seemed to not notice where he was going...

..."Ah!"

Several gifts, scrolls of paper, bags, and oddly enough a toad, filled the air and clattered on the cold stone street. Apparently, Harry must've bumped into somebody. 

"I am **so** sorry!" cried the said somebody, obviously a girl, as she began to crawl around on the ground and gather all her gifts. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and all these people...keeping on bumping into you and...and..."

Harry chuckled slightly, as he listened to the girl ramble on about the incident. "It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Crouching down, he reached out and grabbed the last gift she seemed to overseen. "So, I'm guessing it was my fault too,"

"Busy thinking about Christmas gifts right?" asked the girl, while trying to stuff the toad back into its box.

"Well, yeah. I...Guess...so..." Harry seemed to trail off as he finally caught glimpse of the girl. She looked just like...just like...'_No, it can't,_' he thought, while taking in her appearance. Long blonde hair done in that weird ball hairstyle, huge blue eyes, short, pouty lips..."Serena?"

The girl blinked, before smiling a cat-like smile. Grabbing the small parcel out of the stunned guy's hands, she stepped back. Not daring to answer his question, she gave him another cat-like smile. "Thank you,"

'_It just can't be her!'_ he thought almost numbly, staring at her like a fish out of water. Even her soft giggle sounded alike..it just can't. Pain seemed to almost rush back into Harry, a reminder of what had happened 5 years ago.

"Well, I'll be seeing you..." said the girl, smiling yet so mysteriously. Nodding her head slightly, she grinned. "Happy Christmas,"

"W-w-wait!" Harry called, turning around and haphazardly bumping into somebody. She seemed to have disappeared into the crowd. Not a trace was left of her. Nothing.

Harry blinked, trying to understand what just happened. She couldn't have just come back, come back after 5 years. It was just impossible. Mixed feelings filled him up, as he blankly stared at where she left. She left him nothing...

...nothing but pain.

~

Harry apparated into his dark apartment with a loud crack. Moving silently around the dark livingroom, he switched on the lights. In the process, the christmass tree in the corner sprang to life with its thousands tiny lights. Several packaged lay underneath it, clearly the ones for the Weasley family.

Sighing loudly, Harry dropped two packages onto his coffe table. After three hours, he finally found gifts for his two best friends. For Hermione, he bought her two sets of books mainly focusing on Magical Creatures and their rights. (He still wondered why he didn't come up with the idea of buying her books earlier.) He knew she might be needing those for her work at the ministry, her being the undersecretary of the Department of Magical Creatures. And still, he remembers about her obsession onf House Elf wages. As for Ron, he got him a Firebolt. So yeah, they no longer may be playing Quidditch, but still it was fun to just play around in their free time.

Deciding to wrap the gifts tomorrow, Harry strode into his kitchen and made himself a quick dinner. It was only then when he took out the bread from the pantry that he remembered that he already ate dinner at Diagon Alley. With a hint of annoyance, he returned the bread to the pantry. Getting out his wand, he made a small swishing notion and all lights were off. Somehow enjoying the darkness, he sulkily made his way to the bedroom.

In complete darkness, he got ready for bed. Realizing that sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon, he made his way across the room and opened his balcony. The biting cold seemed to be so refreshing, as he stepped out and leaned against the railing. Looking down at the glimmering streets, lights, cars, people below him were all busy. It was always an advantage to stay in a muggle apartment, at least this way you wouldn't have to worry that your next door neightbor won't try to blow up the house with weird concontions. Besides, one can get beautiful views from the city here.

That was something Harry learned from her. Appreciating everything around him. May it be the good or the bad. He enjoyed watching things, it was something he did quite often after her...departure. Looking up at the night sky, the moon was nearing its completion. Perhaps a day or two, and it would be complete again. The Moon. The moon was a painful reminder of her. He sometimes hated the moon, for often times he would think it was mocking him. It had taken away the thing most precious from him. Yet often he would love the Moon, because she _was_ the moon. It was beautiful, just like her.

Harry remembered the little ordeal with the girl earlier. Surely he was mistaken. That girl wasn't Serena. It couldn't have been her. It just couldn't. Yet they seemed to be so much alike. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, her heigth...everything.

Pain filled him, as he stared down the city. The feelings of loniless and emptiness swept over him as memories of his beloved flooded his mind. _'I miss you so much Serena,'_ He thought sadly, his head bowed in misery.

"I wish I could turn back time," whispered Harry, as memories of the most painful even in his life returned to him. Memories he wished he'd forgotten. Memories he wished time would just erase.

~Flashback~

Thunder boomed across Hogwarts and lightning flashed across the sky. Harsh winds lashed around the several lone people standing at the Quidditch pitch. The stands were in shambles and the grounds were torn, evidence of a fierce battle going on. Professors and aurors alike, scurried around the pitch, trying hard to put a stop to the endless amount of death eaters and dementors. Dead cadavers lay scattered on the ground. Death hung in the air like a foul smell.

And in the middle of all this, stood Voldemort eyes gleeming in delight as he watched another auror die before him. Old Dumbledore lay several feet away from him, not dead but unconscious. And only few feet away, stood 17 year old Harry Potter shuddering in his own agony. With him stood a fair girl, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Nobody can stop me. The prophecy was a mere lie! Dumbledore couldn't stop me, you can't stop me _famous_ Harry Potter and especially not you, Moon Child..." cackled the dark wizard, thunder booming across from him.

The addressed girl moved forward, her fist clenching against her torn school robes. "You evil, evil, _evil_ man," hissed the blonde, her hair whipping about her. She took another daring step forward.

"Serena don't!" protested Harry, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around. "You'll get hurt!"

The anger seemed to disappear as she stared into Harry's green eyes. Smiling softly, she placed a delicate hand on his face. "I must," she whispered. The crescent moon on her forehead, shone softly.

Harry's eyes shone with unshed tears. "But...but...you can't!" he protested. A feeling of dread spread all over him as she dropped her hand.

She smiled softly and stepped away. Turning back to Voldemort, she frowned. "You're going down," she spat, glaring darkly at the wizard.

Voldemort only cackled loudly, watching the petite girl glow bright white. "You can't stop me. Even your Lunarian magic can't do anything with the ancient magic I possess," 

"Serena don't! You'll die!" yelled Harry, as the earth began to shake suddenly. He could feel her anger, her pain, her power was overwhelming. He lost his footing and fell on the dead ridden ground. He gasped loudly when he saw who stood in Serena's place.

She had changed. Into her other self. The one she had told him about. There she stood, in all her grandeur, the white flowing dress, pearls and silk. "No..." whispered Harry, watching the princess step forward.

"I know you want power..." whispered Serena, her crescent moon shining softly. "I know you are greedy for more..." she added . "...I see my defeat..."

A look of delight crossed the Dark Lord's amidst all the gasps of the professors and aurors. "You give up eh?" he slurred. 

An indignant look crossed Serena's face. "Are you implying that _I_, Serenity, am lying? How dare you!" She stared at the dark lord for a second before continuing, "Therefore I give you my powers, as to prove myself." she said, as thunder boomed loudly.

"Serena!" yelled Harry in shock, not believing his ears.

"Yes," said the princess with an utterly bored expression. "I find no more use of this earth. It's utterly _boring_, perhaps I'll enjoy it in my next lifetime," Sighing loudly in distaste, she stared up at Voldemort expectantly. "So you want my powers, yes or no?" she asked, extending her hand for his reach.

"Yes, yes, _yes_" Voldemort laughed triumphantly, reaching out and grabbing her daint hand roughly. Lightning struck a nearby tree and thunder boom across the pitch.

"No!" Harry's cry filled the dead air, mixed with Voldemort's booming laughter and Serena's screams of agony. He watched hopelessly as a blinding light engulfed the two.

As the light died down, Voldemort was left standing. With a dark aura emiting from him, seeming stronger than ever. And at his feet, lay the Moon Child seeming dead.

"No..." whispered Harry, standing up in disbelief. He stared at Serena's form in shock. "How..."

"Ah yes." said Voldemort, in delight. He stepped over the dead body of the girl. "Pitiful, isn't it? Now to deal with you. It seems that her Lunarian magic gave me just enough power to finally get rid of you," he said, raising his wand.

Anger blazed in Harry's eyes, ready to take whatever came to him. The love of his life was already taken away from him, there was no use for him to live any more. "Go on you...you pig!"

A malicious smile crept on the Dark Lord's face, as he readied his wand. "Avada..."

Lightning flashed across the sky, momentarily lighting the whole pitch with its blinding light. As the light died down, Harry stared at Voldemort in shock wondering why his death hasn't come yet. His unsaid question was answered as he saw the Dark Lord pale and have a surprised look on his face. Finally he saw, what caused Voldemort contort in pain. Blood started to drip from a large gash from his stomach, he watched it grow bigger and bigger. Harry stared at him with disbelief.

"...yet what you don't know about Lunarian magic is, that once you give away your powers...you'll get connected to the one you're giving them to."

Voldmort fell on his knees and held his stomach in agony. "Why you little...."

Serena lay on the ground, the sword of Artemis being rammed into her abdomen. She lay painfully in her own pool of blood. A smirk played on her lips, "You're going down..." Taking in a painful gasp, she turned to Harry. "Do it now! Kill him!"

Harry stared at the two confused. If he killed Voldemort, then he might kill Serena. And he couldn't do that. "I...I..."

Serena gave him a begging look, "Please do it!" she gasped in pain. "If you wont, then everything I did would be useless! He'll be getting well soon and I wont! Please do it, for me!"

Thunder boomed loudly in the sky and lightning flashed harshly. Harry starred painfully at Serena, before raising his wand at the crumpled form of Voldemort.

"_I'm sorry,_"

"_Avada Kadavra_"

The incantation was said softly, barely heard from all the thunder. Yet the scream of agony was heard from Voldemort loud and clear. Lightning seemed to blind everybody, as the Dark Lord continued to scream. Harry dropped his wand, not hearing his beloved scream.

Thunder seemed to have stopped, the lightning must've died down. The only things left of Voldemort's exsistence were dust and his robes. He was dead. And only few feet away, lay Serena covered in her own blood, the sword of Artemis gone with out a trace.

"Serena!" Harry ran to the girl, while Aurors and Professors alike began to rejoice and capture the rest of Death Eaters around. Dropping down to his knees, he picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms. He began to weep softly.

"Don't...don't be sad," whispered Serena, seemingly to have woken up. "I'm sorry it had to end this way..."

Harry stared down at her in disbelief. "You're...you're alive..."

A sad look crossed her pale face. "I'm just here to say goodbye," she whispered. She began to glow softly in his hands. "I love you,"

"I love you too," said Harry, holding her fading body closer to him. "No...don't go...you can't!"

She seemed to have turned into soft dust and translucent butterflies in his hands. "We will see each other again...I promise," he voice drifted in the wind, as the shimmering light carried her away up in the air.

Harry began to weep softly to himself for the loss of his beloved. The world around him, rejoiced over his victory in defeating you-know-who, yet all he felt was loneliness and pain. The only thing left with him, was the little diamond ring he had given Serena. A symbol of their love.

~End of Flashback~

Harry sighed loudly. It was a memory he rather would have forgotten. After 5 painful years, everything was still vivid in his memory, carved in there, never to be removed. The memory of that faithful night felt like a curse to him. Serena was his everything and he had lost her just because of that stupid Voldemort.

The biting cold must've gotten to him, for he stepped inside and closed the glass door. Switching on the bedside lamp, he sat down on his bed. His gaze fell on the picture he kept on the small table. A small smile appeared on his face as he stared at the picture. It was him and Serena at the local park, taken during their 6th year summer vacation. He remembered how he sneeked away from the Dursley and met with the girl secretly.

"I miss you so," he mumbled, touching the glass and staring at her smiling face. Loneliness fell upon him, as he wished dearly that she would just come back to him.

Finally switching off his lamp, he turned to go to bed. He just hoped that perhaps tomorrow his feelings of loneliness would go away. He would be spending Christmas with the Weasleys tomorrow as always, so he just hoped that everything would be alright.

~

"_Happy Christmas!_" beamed Mrs. Weasley, as she opened the door for Harry the next afternoon. Not giving him time to even respond, she engulfed him in a tight hug. "Look how you've grown!"

"Happy Christmas," said Harry, after finally being released by the exuberant woman. Holding up one of his loaded hands, he grinned softly. "I brought the sauce,"

"You shouldn't have!" clucked the old woman, snatching the small bag away from him. "You're practically family now! You don't bring food to your own family!"

Harry laughed slightly, stepping into the crisp warm house. He could faintly hear talking going on in the next room. "Well you know, I care dearly for my family's welfare of sauce supply," he joked as he took off his coat and scarf. Picking up his gifts, he allowed himself into the living room as Mrs. Weasley scurried back into the kitchen.

"Harry! Happy Christmas!" greeted everybody simultaneously as he entered the hearty warm living room. Decorations hung haphazardly everywhere, with gleaming lights and singing ornaments hanging on a huge Christmas tree in the corner. A roaring fire with loads of stockings sat in the corner. The entire Weasley family, minus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy and the two older Weasleys, sat in the plush chairs scattered around the room. Steaming mugs of coco stood on the coffee table along with a huge pile of cookies.

Beaming brightly, Harry quickly joined them, sitting down next to Ron before dropping all his gifts under the Christmas tree. "Happy Christmas guys,"

Ron grinned brightly, "We got great news," he said, looking overly excited.

Harry reached for a cup of coco and stared at his best friend with a curious expression. "What? Did you finally pass the Stealth exam?"

Ron rolled his eyes, ignoring the insult. "No better," he grinned and took Hermione's hand. "You'll never guess,"

Harry's eyes widened slightly upon realization and Hermione giggled softly. "You're pregnant?" he asked, almost dumbly.

George rolled his eyes, "No...she just died."

"The tests came back postive! I'm pregnant for a month now!" beamed Hermione, she hugged Ron lovingly.

Harry patted Ron on the shoulder heartily. "Congratulations! That's wonderful!" he laughed.

Fred shook his head and sighed loudly. "You obviously don't see the dark side of all this," he said, purposely ignoring Hermione's deadly glare by taking a deep swig of his coco. "It's like having Ron as a baby all over again,"

Georged sighed loudly too, shaking his head in dissmay. "Image having tiny Ronnikins all over the place, screaming over tiny little spiders and chewing on the furniture,"

"I didn't chew on the furniture!" roared Ron standing up, amidst all the laughter in the room.

Harry laughed, feeling once again more complete than ever. It felt good to be out of his gloomy apartment and amongst family once again. For several moments he forgot of all the pain and loneliness he experienced.

~

"It's funny," commented Hermione, as she entered Harry's room. (After several renovations, Harry finally gained a room in the Borrow as the Weasley family grew.) She closed the door behind her and walked across the room to sit down next to the quiet man at the window seat. She watched him stare out the window, before joining him too in watching.

Harry looked at Hermione, with a curious look. "What's funny?"

Hermione shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "It's been months now, and still now snow." she said, looking thoughtful. Her gaze feel on Bill and Charlie, who arrived only hours ago. They were most likely busy gathering herbs for the feast Mrs. Weasley was preparing for that evening. Looking up at the orangey sky, she sighed. "Not even a single snowflake,"

"She loved the snow,"

The comment hung heavy in the air. A mintue of silence passed between the two old friends, as they remembered the times they shared with the blonde girl they loved and adored. 

"I miss her," sighed Hermione, leaning her head on the window. A sad look crossed her face, "I miss her much,"

"I miss her too," mumbled Harry, sighing loudly. "More than you'll ever know,"

Hermione watched him for a moment, taking in his sad demeanor. Smiling softly, she stared out the window. "She was my first real girl friend." she said thoughtfully. "She was such a wonderful friend...we had so much fun together..."

"..."

"You still love her don't you?"

"Yes," whispred Harry, leaning back against the wall and staring down outside.

Hermione smiled, "I know she still loves you. I know she's watching over us," she said. Looking up at the orange sky, the faint outline of a full moon could be seen. "I know she's up there,"

"I just want her back," mumbled Harry. Closing his eyes, he sighed loudly. "It's just so hard, living without her,"

"I know it must be hard. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost Ron. But its life Harry. We can't control it. Just what Serena told us when she told us her secret. 'Destiny holds our cards, we make the decisions and they make the final judgement,'...Serena couldn't do anything when she died. It was her time, it was her destiny. This is our destiny," said Hermione, looking at Harry.

"So this is my destiny? Living alone and miserable?" asked Harry ruefully, staring at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, men could just me such dramatists sometimes. "No. You make your destiny! You still got much ahead of you! I'm pretty sure Serena wanted you to be happy and not wallow over her death! Goodness, you men all think alike."

"You don't understand..."

"Don't tell me that I don't understand! I understand perfectly clear what you're going through!" snapped Hermione, frowning. "I lost a friend! A dear, dear friend...I understand. You may have loved her in a different way than I did, but I do understand. It's difficult,"

Harry sighed and turned to the window, the sky had turned darker now, the moon shone softly in the background. "I guess you're right..." he mumbled. Turning to Hermione, he smiled softly. "Thanks, it meant a lot."

Hermione laughed before hugging Harry happily. She began to cry and laugh at the same time, "I just can't stand one of my best friends just be all miserable,"

Letting go of Hermione, Harry grinned. "Now you must tell me what you're going to name that kid of yours,"

Hermione smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. A wistful smile appeared on her face. "I've been dreaming of her," she said. "Have you?"

Harry smiled thoughtfully, remembering the times he shared with Serena. The dreams he had about her. "Yeah, occasionally."

Leaning against the window, Hermione smiled. "I dream about our time at Hogwarts. I dreamt about her lecturing us, it's funny, because it used to be her who needed the tutoring and there she was teaching us. It was bizarre, but still, it felt so real. I dreamt of her, laughing, dancing and joking around." A smile crept on her face as she continued. "I remember her always with you, you two were virtually insperable."

A slight blush crept on Harry's face, and he laughed softly. "Well yeah..."

Hermione shook her head in delight, "That's why I decided, if it's a girl," she said, patting her stomach loving. "...I'm gonna call her Serena,"

Harry smiled softly and hugged her. "That would be wonderful 'Mione. Just Wonderful..."

~

Though having dinner quite late, (11:00 pm) due to several mishaps and explosions, courtesy of the Twins, dinner was basically the most wonderful event that evening. As it turned out Percy _did_ join them, though quieter than usual, he engaged in small talk with his father. Everybody else, simply enjoyed the vast food that lay before them on the very long table. Harry couldn't help but feel at home, as they all joked around and told stories.

"...and he said that the old bat wasn't his pet but his wife!" grinned Bill, laughter soon followed.

"The food is wonderful, mum," smiled Hermione, getting herself another helping of yams.

Mrs. Weasley beamed proudly and helped Hermione dish out some other dish. "Thank you. You, my dear, must eat much. You are eating for two now!"

"I can't wait for the baby," sighed Ginny, staring dreamily at Hermione. "I know it would be so cute..."

"At least then we'll know it didn't take after you," grinned Fred, pointing his fork at his sister.

"_**Mum!**_" whined Ginny, glaring at her brother.

George snickered, "We then wont have to worry about it getting a face transplant..."

"**Fred, George!**"

"I do believe dad, that you would have a high chance of winning if you'd run for Minister," commented Percy, staring at his father pointedly.

Mr. Weasley wiped his mouth and gave the whole idea a lot of thought. "I-I...I'm not quite sure..."

Ron grinned and turned to Harry, "It would be great, you know, if dad really did run for the position,"

Harry nodded, "He'd have my vote,"

"Hey Ronnikins," called Fred, holding up a small parcel oddly similar to a teether. "We bought you this," he threw the object across the table and landing next to Ron's full plate.

"That way, your kid wont be chewing on your furniture," grinned George after swallowing a forkful of turkey. "We have calculated the gene structure and come up with the result that a large proportion of your genes are in that child...therefore we conclude, that...."

"One more word about my kid chewing furniture and I will make _sure_ that you two will go on a test drive right **now**!" hissed Hermione, knife threatingly pointed at the twins.

"Oh lookie...a falling star!" grinned Fred, pointing behind Harry at the window, before nudging George in signal. Both disappeared in a flash.

Harry turned around and stared out the window. While everybody else was busy clearing up the table, after that scrumptious meal, he simply continued to stare out the window. Something was out there...he was sure. A drawing force perhaps...

"You coming Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, carrying a huge coffee pot, everybody else had moved to the living room for desserts. Hermione and Ginny appeared behind her, with a huge tray of cake and cookies.

Nodding his head, Harry stood up. "Yes, yes." he said, while still fixing his attention completely to the decorated window.

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Ron, as he watched his friend enter the living room and simply stare out the nearby window and out the darkened yard.

Surely there was something, something he couldn't place his finger upon. _Something_. "I...nothing..." answered Harry shaking his head and sitting down next to Ginny.

Charlie grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Now...about the presents!" he said, a series of cheers followed his comment. "Who would want to go first?" he asked the occupants, who were busy eating , again, cakes and cookies.

"Ginny would you....Harry is something wrong?" asked Mr. Weasley, watching the young man stand up and walk towards the windows. "Is something out there?"

Wanting to see it, wanting to see that _something_, Harry squinted his eyes. Surely there was something calling him...drawing him. "Something," he mumbled to himself. Continuing to simply stare outside, he thought he saw a glint. Smiling softly, he rushed backwards and towards the doors.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, she too now standing up with the rest of the Weasley family. Worry written on her face, she followed him outside. "What's going on....oh!"

Harry laughed, his breath coming out in soft white clouds, he looked up at the sky. A tiny white spot drifted onto his face. Another one soon followed, followed slowly by others. He laughed as he heard more gasps from the Weasleys, obviously quite surprised at the sight of snow. Turning to Hermione, he grinned brightly. "It's snowing 'Mione...it's snowing!"

Hermione smiled and watched as the tiny snowflakes came down by the dozen, more and more littering their heads gradually. "Yes, it is."

"Well I'll be..." muttered Mr. Weasley, staring up at the sky in astonishment.

"She must've heard us," grinned Harry, ignoring the bitting cold and enjoying the cool feel of snow. He laughed and stared up at the sky. The moon shone brightly up there.

"It's getting cold," said Percy, rubbing his hands together. He looked up at the sky. "This is quite a surprise,"

"Okay everybody, inside..._now_!" clucked Mrs. Weasley, ushering the family back inside, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"You guys think?" asked Ron, staring up at the sky, his ginger hair faintly dusted with the tiny snowflakes.

Hermione smiled brightly, "I don't think...I know..."

Harry smiled, knowing very well that this was a sign of her. Smiling softly, he rubbed his hands together. However...there was still something. He had a feeling that there was still something out there.

"*_giggle_*"

Harry turned arouned sharply. There he heard it. It was almost like a soft giggle in the wind. He turned to Hermione and Ron, both seemed not to have noticed. Looking up at the moon, he noted how brightly it shone. There was something out there, he knew it. Turning to the darkened gates, he squinted, trying to see down the dark path. He gasped loudly.

There by the gates, standing right in the middle of the darkened path, stood a silhouette of a glowing young woman. Her features were not visible, yet one could say she was a beautiful maiden. A beautiful white aura engulfed her lean body, her long white dress shining in the white light. Long hair cascaded around her, lightly touching the ground and dancing in the air. She was simply looking up at the dark sky, obviously fascinated by the tiny snowflakes. A melodious giggle escaped her lips.

"Oh my...." breathed Hermione, staring past Harry at the foreign girl with amazement.

"Bloody-" Ron couldn't stop his out burst as his mouth was covered by Hermione's cold hand.She nudged him, taking their attention to Harry, who seemed transfixed at the girl. Obviously they weren't the only ones who recognized the girl.

"Serena?" asked Harry almost tentatively, staring at the glowing figure in disbelief. Hope started to pound in his veins, as he stared at the silhouette. He felt a certain connection with the girl, he just knew it. Taking a daring step forward, he watched the girl do a twirl, seeming to enjoy the falling snow. _'It can't be truly her...can it?'_

She stopped twirling and faced him. A smile appeared on her face. She gradually stopped glowing...

Harry nearly felt his insides explode out of glee, he ran up to the girl with disbelief. He couldn't believe that this was true. He must be dreaming...yet did a dream feel so real? He stared at the smiling young woman. His eyes shone with unshed tears of happiness, he reached out and softly touched her face.

"Serena?"

Her skin felt soft and real. Warm for his touch compared to his cold hand. She still looked the same, though having aged to a much more beautiful woman, she still had that familiar aura he knew and loved. Dressed in the familiar princess gown, her blonde hair fluttered in the cold wind. A crown adorned his head, glittering in the moonlight. Her crescent moon shone softly on her forehead.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and he wiped them away lovingly. "I missed you," whispered the young woman, staring into his piercing green eyes. 

Without another word, Harry pulled her into a fierce hug. Pulling her to him roughly, his longing for her finally getting the better of him. He hugged her tightly, in fear that she might just disappear in an blink of an eye. He felt her familiar wamrth, smelt her familiar scent, touched her familiar skin...yes, it was her. It was his Serena. "Serena, Serena...my beautiful Serena..." he murmured into her hair. "How I missed you so..."

Serena hugged him for dear life. She finally was with him. Finally after 5 years of loneliness down in Elyson, she was finally reunited with her one true love. Moving her head, she faced him. Tears streacked down her face as she stared at him lovingly. "I love you..."

Harry leaned forward and whispered, "I love you too,". Before capturing her lips in a soul searing kiss. Warmth seemed to flow over their bodies, warming their souls and hearts. Filling their emptiness with each others love. Longings and desires were finally quenched.

Breaking up after several more minutes, Harry kissed her once more on the cheek. "I missed you so much..." he whispered, placing his forehead on hers.

Serena smiled softly, "They finally let me go...." she whispered dreamily. "They gave us one more chance...to be together for ever..."

Harry grinned, "Yes together for ever..." he repeated. Remembering something, he reached in between them and grabbed something from his pocket. Holding up the parcel to show her, he smiled softly and took her hand. "This belongs to you..."

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him placing the ring on her finger. "The ring..." she whispered. She kissed him softly, "Thank you..."

"One question..." said Harry, staring down at the princess. "That woman yesterday...was it?"

Her eyes danced gleefully in delight. The way they used to do when ever she did something mischievous. "I _did_ promise you that I'll be seeing you..." A giggle escaped her lips as she stared up at him.

His eyes widened before laughing softly. "So it was you after all..."

Serena giggled softly and pecked him on the cheek. "Just trying to see if you'd recognize me..." she said. Smiling softly, she turned to look up at the sky. The snowflakes drifted slowly to the ground. "I love the snow..." she sighed, smiling.

Harry smiled and hugged her tightly. "And I love you." he murmured. "This is the best Christmas ever..." he whispered into her ear. "Thank you..."

Serena leaned into his embrace and grinned. "Happy Christmas..."

Hermione sniffed softly and watched the couple simply hug under the snow. "This is so romantic..." she sighed.

Ron grinned, "Yeah. So she finally came back from the dead. Good old Serena..."

Hermione leaned into Ron's hug. "I smell a wedding coming soon..."

Ron laughed softly and pecked his wife on the cheek. "Happy Christmas 'Mione..."

"Happy Christmas Ron..." smiled Hermione, still staring at the hugging couple.

~

How was it? Sweet enough for your taste buds? Merry Christmas everybody! I know I've been running late with my updates, but I'll try to update by the coming new year. I'm rather busy now since I'll be graduating soon from HS and am already college hunting and trying to pass the exams. I'll try to juggle everything though....

_**Meri Kurismasu Minna!**_

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

_Hugs and kisses and Christmas greetings to everybody!_

Beth-chan ^_^


End file.
